The objective of this project is to understand control of lysogeny in Pl, a prophage that is not inserted into the host chromosome, as a model of a system for learning about the possible role of viruses (and/or plasmids) in cancer. For the current year, we are testing the relevance of the Levine and Botstein hypothesis for bipartite control of superinfection immunity formulated for P22 to P1.